Run Doc Run!
Run Doc Run! is the second segment of the forty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on February 14, 2014. Summary When Doc sprains her ankle while training for a father/daughter fun run, she learns that it's important to get adequate rest after an injury and passes this knowledge along to a toy with a broken leg. Recap It's another day as Doc comes near the clinic wearing her running clothes until while running with her father during a practice run for the family fun run, Doc trips and sprains her ankle before she fell on a toy unicorn named Dart as the toys learned that Doc is having trouble resting while helping Dart. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Catherine Cavadini as Dart *Grace Kaufman as Ramona Songs *Be a Patient Patient *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: I'm exhausted! Lambie: But, Chilly, you haven't done anything yet. Hallie: (blows whistle at Chilly) What in the wilting wallabies are you doin' down there?! This is Coach Hallie time! Get on your feet! Chilly: Oh! May I point out-- Hallie: Even if you don't have 'em! There are no excuses in my work out! Chilly: (Gasp) Oh, your mom's office! My happy place. So cozy...and cold. Did I mention cold? Why is it so cold?! Lambie: Don't snowmen like the cold? Chilly: Lambie, I'm not a real snowman! Lambie: But I--you always--ah, never mind. Dart: I'm Dart--a steed made for speed! Stuffy: I love horses! Uh, you've got a little something on your head there. Lambie: Oh, Stuffy. She's not a horse, she's a unicorn! Stuffy: Oh... (Chuckles) Yeah, I knew that. Doc: Guys, help me get Dart to the clinic. Stuffy: I'd be happy to fly Dart there. Dart: You can fly? Stuffy: Well, not exactly. My wings are more decorative, so I look good. But I can flap them while I carry you. Hallie: Dottie McStuffins, I wanna see you off your feet! Doc: Hallie, I-- Hallie: (Blows whistle) Tsk, tsk. Less talking, and more sitting, Doc. Stuffy: Oh, you're in trouble! (Hallie blows whistle at him) Oh, now I'm in trouble. Being quiet now. Doc: I think we're gonna need an x-ray. Stuffy: An x-ray! That's what I was gonna say. Um, what's an x-ray again? Doc: It's a machine that can take a picture of the inside of your body. For a kid, it can see your bones. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Broken-leg-atosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Dart *This is the third time Hallie blows a whistle. The first time was in "Doctoring the Doc", and the second time was in "Bronty's Twisted Tail". *This is the second episode where Doc's real name, Dottie, is said. The first was in "The Doctor Will See You Now". Gallery * Run Doc Run!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Episodes about Dart Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 2